


She Hit Me and It Felt Like a Kiss

by R_L_Williams



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, F/M, Flogging, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: Wolfgang feels overwhelmed and his psycilliam senses draw Sun to him for some...not so tender...loving careSun takes Wolfgang as far as she can and then turns to Lito for the rest of it.non sexual Sun and Wolfgangand some yummy man love between the drama queen and the bad boy <3all safe sane and consensual <3





	She Hit Me and It Felt Like a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if i would consider this scene totally done but i wanted to post something and this was the closest to finished. also ya'll seemed to dig my last piece of sense8 trash so here is some more   
> it started as just wolf and sun but then Lito showed up and after i added him in i couldn't take him out so here is a fic i never expected to write have fun

Wolfgang paced around his modernist bachelor pad. shoulders heaving with angry huffing breaths as his hands carded tensely through his hair. walking over to his bed Wolfie flipped his mattress off of the bed frame, stomping over to the toppled surface, he propped it up against a wall. pouring all his feelings into his first he laid into the mattress panting, grunting, shouting. till his hand met with metal drawing blood from his knuckles  
"ah fuck" he cursed yanking his hand back  
"got all your shots" came a droll voice from the arm chair in the corner. Wolfgangs' head snapped over to the lithe form of Sun draped over his furniture. Curls of  Smoke contrast against the angular darkness of her hair. Wolfie greeted the fellow fighter with a curt nod  
"we aren't as vaccination happy as some countries but i doubt I'll end up with lock jaw." the two stoic souls shared a small giggle. "what are you doing here?"  
"i was asking myself the same question." She replied taking a slow drag of her cigarette   
"you need something?"  
"well...since i came to you I'm thinking your the one in need of therapy." sun craned her neck slightly and examined the small but bloody cut. "and a bandage." sun strode into  the bathroom and found peroxide and liquid bandage

i don't need a bandage." Wolfgang protested Sun did not respond. she walked over, took Wolfgang by the wrist locking him in her adamantine grip. pouring peroxide on his slim but bloody wound Wolfie winced pulling away from the minor but none the less annoying sensation Sun glazed the cut with liquid bandage and sat back down in the chair. setting the supplies to rest on a coffee table 

"so whats this all about Wolfgang"

"the hell if i know your guess is as good as mine"

"sun looked at Wolfie un-amused by his evident avoidance of the 2 tonne elephant in the room"

"seriously Wolfie, we've been a cluster long enough now i think we both know how this works..."

Wolfie clenched his jaw ever the resolute soldier trained to suffer silently

"i..."

sun leaned forward slightly, attempting to encourage him

"i ne.....- he cleared his throat covering his mouth and then rubbing the back of his neck. "i need your help with something."

"you don't say?" Sun retorted taking a long luxurious drag from her cigarette 

Wolfie exhaled  heavily shifting uncomfortably on his feet

"if you don want me her i can go, I'm perfectly capable of wasting time on my own."  
"hit me"  
"what"  
"hit...me" Sun furrowed her brow and searched Wolfies eyes for the joke and found no such repast. putting out her cigarette in the rubber of her shoe she stood and walked over to Wolfie  
"just remember you asked for it." Sun pulled back and planted one solid slug to the side of Wolfies face. Wolfies head whipped to the side, he rolled his jaw as the vibration rocked through his teeth. looking up at Sun his eye took on a different glint. one Sun had seen before but not directed at her.  
"again."  
"Wolfgang..."  
"what!"  
"i...mmm" Sun persed her lips.  
"your a kick boxer right?"  
"of sorts...but what.."  
"then save your pretty hands and kick me."  
"Wolfgang..."  
"Sun..."the two traded glances with a strange concoction of emotions contained within them. "please"  
"can i ask why"

"Just for kicks" Wolfie poked, reveling in the simple play on words. Sun persed her lips, raised a brow and didn't but give him an inch to budge   
"because you couldn't possibly make me feel worse than i already do...anything would be an improvement to-"  
"not feeling anything" Sun interjected. Wolfies gaze locked with Suns. Sun sat back on her heels for a moment and thought...somewhat...to herself. "i have an idea." Sun walked over to the bed and reaching under it pulled out a fabric storage container. unzipping the rectangular object sun pulled out a leather flogger and what she guessed was a foot of rope and sat them on the bed."  
"the fuck Sun?"  
"you think I don't see all the thing you get up to in this room." she retorted zipping the container and standing up "come here." Sun instructed Wolfie furrowed his brows but played along. Suns dark eyes darted up to Wolfie their fiery warmth hit him directly in the gut. "take your jacket of." Wolfies head twitched, taken aback by the request. 1 one thousand 2 one thousand SLAP. Sun planted her open palm across Wolfies cheek."i said. take your jacket off.' Wolfies smile took on a wolfish glint  
' _so this is the game we are playing_ ' he thought to himself  
"yes ma'am he replied sliding his jacket off of his shoulders. at this Sun reached forward and kissed the place she had just slapped, the skin still pink with its sting  
"good, and now your shirt." Wolfgang didn't hesitate this time. not for fear of another blow but for what of what would follow. as he dropped his shirt to the floor Sun took one of Wolfies hands and walked behind him, reaching around the front of him she found his other hand and brought it behind him. binding both of his wrists together. "on your knees." she directed. Wolfies jaw clenched. Sun brought the flogger back and flicked it forward. the straps of leather meeting with Wolfies exposed abdomen" Kneel." Wolfie winced and took a knee. a single knee. in reply Sun raised a single eye brow. bending down to press a gentle kiss to Wolfies cheek she stood back up and still one knee remained raised. Sun shrugged and brought the back of her hand to the side of Wolfies face. the warm spot from her kiss not yet cooled. Wolfie smiled, rolled his shoulders and dropped his other knee. Sun rewarded him with a chaste kiss on the forehead. Wolfie had explored BDSM before as evidenced by his internet history and the contents under his bed but he had never been on the receiving end. "now you're going to tell me whats bothering you."

"i didn't ask you to be my therapist i asked you to hit me." Sun didn't reply as she walked behind him "there nothing wrong with." the flogger landed sharply on his back

"don't lie to me," 

"I'm not lying" another hit. 

"tell me whats wrong."

"i cant tell you anything if there's nothing going on" she brought it; less hard but still sharply, over the tops of his things.

"if there was nothing wrong i would be in Korea but instead I'm here. don't tell me nothing wrong when your stress quite literally dragged me out of bed."

"Sun I'm fine I'm just short tempered." two blows landed in quick secession one to each pectoral. Wolfgang gritted his teeth, the first signs of pain showing on his face

"bullshit." Sun replied, her stance locked her gaze hooked into Wolfgangs every action.

the two danced like this for an untold amount of time, the minutes ticking by as Sun refused to let Wolfgang slip through the cracks again. the tension mounted, with every profession of wellness Sun laid into him.

"you cant lie to me Wolfgang. I've been in your shoes and I'm in your head." Sun landed a heavy forceful blow to Wolfies back. NOW SAY IT!"

  
"I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! i never asked to be born, i didn't ask to be a apart of this family, i never asked to be a part of the business, I never asked for any of this." small trickles of blood running down his back and an even slimmer stream of tears running down his face Wolfie careened forward chest meeting thighs and head meeting floor. Sun knew he was crying, he knew that Sun knew. she also knew he wanted her to intervene though he would never ask it. thankfully he didn't have to. Sun sat down the flogger and untied his arms. Sun knew he wanted her to intervene but she also knew he wanted to calm down somewhat first. and as a fellow introvert she met him half way and quietly set to work cleaning his wounds, slight though they maybe after care was intrinsic to the therapy of a scene like this (or any scene for that matter) with his cuts, cleaned and sealed with a liquid bandage Sun walked around Wolfie and sat down in front of him. he did not react to her presence.  
"look at me." he didn't "look at me Wolfgang." he would not. she put two slim but adamantine fingers under his chin. lifting his gaze will he or nill he. Wolfie raised his tear swollen face, pale skin a flame with the heat of his feelings. Sun could have said something. any number of one liners her Sensei had thrown at her through out the years would have sufficed...but upon coming eye to eye with the man she had made her sub she felt words would inevitably fall short.  
Sun sighed heavily before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Wolfies lips. Wolfie all but twitched away from the contact. more surprised at the sweetness of it and less at the person displaying it. 

"come on" Sun said climbing on the bed and patting the space next to her. Wolfie twitched, not used to aftercare or post coital affection. Sun patted the bed again. Wolfie hesitantly pulled himself from his spot on the floor, quietly examining the spackling of his blood on the floor. he tentatively climbed up on to the bed. Sun looked over to him and patted the space just below her clavicle. 

"come here"

"I'm not much of a cuddler Sun."

"that not what Kala says...so shut up and come here." sun commanded with a small smirk. Wolfie having minimal reserves to fight another fighter dropped a shoulder and curled into the lithe warrior queen. With his head on her chest his breathing relaxed, as his ears tuned in to the metranomic sound of her pulse the voices in his head became white noise

\------  
Lito paced around the house running the lines of his new movie frame by frame  
"but Esperanza you told me that you loved me...for the contents...of my soul."  
"you should find a new agent"  
"AH! SUN DO NOT do that! you could have given me a heart attack what if I had jumped back I might have fallen off the balcony."  
"your fine" she replied flatly "i need your help..or rather...Wolfgang needs your help."  
"yes of course, anything what do you need." Lito replied setting down the blase script. "what dose Wolfgang need."Suns eyes locked with Litos and when they did she dragged them down his body coming to rest at the space between his legs before flitting back up to his face  
"he needs...something I can not give him...well I could but I'm sure the real thing would be preferable."  
\-----  
as Wolfies consciousness began to slip he felt a shift. he was higher off the bed. the body next to him was, bigger, harder, warmer...with...a layer of dark curls where bare skin and been not but a moment ago... as Wolfies eyes darted up to meet those of the sweet faced drama queen Wolfie sat up.  
"where did Sun go?"  
"she told me you could use a little..." Lito persed his lips and searched for the words but sharing a brain, nay a soul with someone often negated the need for such primitive tools as words.  
"Don't you have a...special someone."  
"that has never stopped the cluster before." Lito retorted Wolfie acquiesced.

"well...I'm all yours big boy" Wolfie tossed with a single sided smirk. Lito perses and pouted his lips a smile working its way across his face.

"might I ask...have you-" before Lito could finish his sentence Wolfie caught his mouth in a kiss hands clasped to the side of Litos face, tongue working detailed circles around the inside edges of Litos lips. One of Wolfgangs hand wound it's way around the back of Litos neck the other hooked into the waist line of his skin tight jeans.

"it's been a while..." Wolfie nipped playfully at Litos lower lip "be gentle with me Watson."

"Watson?"

"fictional character never mind." Wolfie is took advantage of Litos prone position and straddled the slimmer mans waist, lips still locked. Pelvis grinding against the strangely soft denim of his overpriced jeans.

"oh, no you don't" Lito put all that bench pressing to good use. Grabbing Wolfie buy the shoulder he rolled the stout man onto his back. Now atop Wolfie Lito queried "did...you and...ummm" Wolfie shook his head in reply, having no need for the blanks to be filled

"I don't think I'm her type" Wolfie chortled, Lito gave the universal ' i can understand that' face 

"so how do you want to go about this?"

"your the expert you tell me." Wolfie replied crossing his arms

"69 work for you?" Lito answered furrowing his brows hesitantly. 

"based on weight i should be on bottom."

"unless we are on our sides. then no one is on top or on bottom." Lito suggested, Wolfgang smiled

"i like the way you work drama queen." Lito scrunched his face in response to the somewhat pejorative nick name but none the less moved off of Wolfgang and onto his side. face to face with Wolfie.

"lets give each other something to work with first." Lito smirked wrapping his hands around the soft skin in between Wolfgangs legs. Wolfie followed suit leaning into Lito. mouths rocking together in tandem with their hands. When Lito found the growth in his partner suitable he sat up and and moved his pillow down to where Wolfgangs knees lay. turning in place Lito propped his arm on the pillow and his head on his arm before looking at Wolfgang who was now almost in line with Litos enlarged appendage. Wolfie took Lito into his mouth as deep as he could go, being no stranger to the sensation of another mans shaft between his lips Wolfie set to work. the two men tangled themselves together. free limbs wrapping around one another each doing what they could to elicit full mouthed moans from the other. when Lito tasted the first thin salty hits of pre he pulled away from Wolfgang untangling his body from that of his pale companion. laying back on the bed Wolfie raised his knees and let them fall slowly open to the side. raising his hand with a slight tilt of his head he beckoned the Latino beauty to him with a single curling finger. Lito gladly obliged. reaching into his end table he felt for the plastic of his condom stash finding his target he pulled it out and shut the drawer. tearing the wrapper with his teeth he handed the now open package to Lito who without argument slid the prophylactic over his appendage

"pre-lubricated, smart boy"

"eh, the ladies like it too."

"I can only imagine." looking down at Wolfie, Litos stubble laden face curled into a glowing smile "shall i?" Lito inquired gripping the base of his member. Wolfie waved a hand motioning to the...general, area of his groin

"please do." Lito slid inside Wolfie with the ease and gentility of a man who knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end. patiently waiting the handful of moments it took for Wolfie to adjust to the rare but none the less familiar sensation of fullness. Wolfie bespoke his readiness by wrapping his thick muscular thighs around Litos waist.

"show me what you got pretty boy."

"oh you think I'm pretty that's so sweet." Lito said in mock surprise, placing a hand to his forehead then to his chest. before winking at Wolfie and gripping onto his hips. Lito rolled into Wolfie like a wave on the ocean, long dragging thrusts. pulling every ebb of sensation from the motion that he could. Lito could have gone harder hell, every fiber in his beautiful gay body was begging him to drill Wolfie into the mattress but Lito knew that wasn't what Wolfie needed. sex maybe part of the process but Wolfie needed Litos love more than he needed his lust. so Lito stretched out there interactions. his swollen shaft petting Wolfie from the inside out. the blonde warrior keened beneath the coddling ministrations. head arching back into his pillow, fist clenched teeth biting into his knuckles. Lito reached up and pulled his fist gently away from his teeth. 

"you don't have to shrink yourself for me dear." Lito said hips still rolling into Wolfie like the gentle caress of the tide on the shoreline. at this Wolfies eyes widened slightly. feeling exposed under the naturally empathic -never mind sensate- gaze of the dark eyed actor. his chest began to heave slightly as he attempted to will his feelings to make themselves heard. Lito, knowing the need for more stimulation when confronted with it, wrapped his soft hands around Wolfies straining erection. at this the first genuine moan slipped from Wolfies lips. His head lolling back mouth curving around the ovular sounds of his pleasure. Lito rocked against the blonde warrior; hands grazing over the pale skin of his partner, endeavoring to untie every internal knot he came across.

as Wolfie neared his climax a look of strained fear bled into Wolfies eyes. like he was petrified of his own pleasure. like the thought of his impending comfort disconcerted him. Lito...assuming words would do nothing but dampen the moment, took hold of Wolfies hand and pressed a hard and imbuing kiss to the back of it, holding it still as he lowered it back to the mattress. the glaze of unease in Wolfies eyes began to melt as Lito  gripped onto Wolfie with his eyes and refused to let him go.  as the spikes of Wolfies orgasm tore through him he felt and Lito saw tears well in his eyes and roll down his cheeks, chest heaving with a cacophonous mix of moans and tears. as Wolfgangs climax ebbed Lito eased from his partner and curled up next to Wolfgang. knowing better than,...perhaps anyone in the cluster, the importance of post coital cuddles. Wolfie contrary to his nature wrapped himself around the warm handsome man attempting to steal ever second of sanctuary he could from Litos embrace.

"fell better?" Lito queried planting a kiss to the top of Wolfgangs head

"worlds better, thank you."

"your welcome." came a familiar droll voice from the corner arm chair. as a serpentine tendril of smoke wound its way around the speakers dark geometric hair cut. the two men sat at up the awareness of an audience. Lito curved his mouth around an; as yet, unspoken word. finger pointing to where ones phone might be stored

"yes Lito?"

"you didn't take any pictures did you?" Wolfgang and Sun looked at Lito with the same face of curious bewilderment. "long story." Lito shrugged.


End file.
